


Because you're my home

by yawning_grave



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, god this is just. so soft.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_grave/pseuds/yawning_grave
Summary: "You can love a friend," He says, his voice shaking. He can't let his heart believe. Not again.Wooyoung stretches his arms out, cupping San's face. The latter tries not to melt into the touch.Keyword: Tries."This isn't a friend love, San"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Because you're my home

"I've loved you for more years than I can count,"

San looked up at Wooyoung, shock painting his face.

"I saw you as a friend once, but now I cant help but see you as someone I love,"

San's bottom lip trembled.

"You can love a friend," He says, his voice shaking. He can't let his heart believe. Not again.

Wooyoung stretches his arms out, cupping San's face. The latter tries not to melt into the touch. 

Keyword: Tries.

"This isn't a friend love, San" Wooyoung whispers, leaving tremors to race down San's spine. He can't be telling the truth, he's lying, he's just playing-

Hes gone too far to play around now, his mind says back. He's gone too far to just laugh it off and tell him it was a joke. 

The silence lasted a few moments. San couldn't help how his hands trembled as he let the words replay in his head. Wooyoung was still holding his face, ever so gentle and light. He felt so safe, so warm. His heart was bursting at the seams.

"Are you lying?" He asks. He can't help but ask. He needs to make sure. He has to make sure. This isnt a game anymore. As much as he wants to run away an dhide, as much as he wants to wake up and forget this ever happened, he must confront his fears, his feelings — he must confront him.

Wooyoung's hands hold his face a little tighter, not hurting, but providing a more comforting feelings. _I will not let go._

"Of course not," He says, a small uncertain smile tugging on his face. "I can't lie to you anymore, San," 

San couldn't help but feel his throat burn. He felt his face scrunch up and his eyes burn with tears that threatened to spill out.

"You promise?" His voice was so light, quiet and gentle, Wooyoung almost didnt hear it. He saw a tear roll down San's cheek and couldn't help but feel his heart clench. He wiped the tear away with his thumb, looking at San, who looked back at him.

"I promise," He whispered back. He moved his hand, brushing his fingers through San's hair as the latters lips trembled, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Show me," Wooyoung focused back onto San, tilting his head in confusion. 

"That you love me," 

Wooyoung felt the corner of his lips tug. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face.

"Show me you love me, Woo," And so he did.

He pulled in San, leaning forward. he looked through his eyelashes to gaze into San's eyes, centre meters away from San's lips. He could feel his breathe fan his face.

It looked like San knew what he was asking, giving a slight nod before his eyes fluttered close, and Wooyoung closed the distance.

His lips were soft, and he tasted like something so new, so sweet and savoury, yet so familiar. So homely

Wooyoung pulled San even closer, his hands resting on San's waist as San's rested around Wooyoung's shoulders.

It wasn't long till the two pulled away. San rested his head against Wooyoung's, slightly panting as they regained their breath back.

"I love you too," The simple words made Wooyoung's heart flutter. He hugged San tighter, burying his face in Sans shoulder.

"Im so happy you do,"

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed, pls leave a comment or kudos!! helps motivate me :]


End file.
